After the Battle
by HarryGinny4Evr
Summary: ETERNAL HIATUS.
1. Where We Left Off

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THE VERY FIRST LINE IS J.K ROWLING'S. THE REST IS MY IMAGINATION. LOL**

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

**Chapter 1. Where We Left Off**

"Don't wake him." 

"But--"

"No. Ron, he must be exausted!"

"I am, too... But--"

"No. Let him sleep."

Harry could hear his best friends' voices growing steadily louder as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. Standing at the and of his four poster bed was Ron and Hermione. He leaned up on his elbows, hoping to find a clock showing the time.

"Oh now you've done it. Why did you want to wake him anyway?" asked Hermione as though Harry were still asleep.

"Hermione. It's been almost a day--"

"Hark who's talking. You didn't wake up til a few hours ago yourself."

"And you only a little before me!"

"Morning," said Harry groggily.

"Good morning Harry," said Hermione.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" asked Ron.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was talking to Dumbledore's portrait."

"Well, right after we finished talking to Dumbledore we headed back to Gryffindor Tower. You called for Kreacher and thanked him for everything he'd done and asked him if he could please, bring you a sandwhich. You went upstairs mumbling something about Ginny and by the time Kreacher was back, you were dead asleep.

Ginny.

He needed to talk to Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked suddenly.

"Er--" Ron looked caught by surprise.

"Last I saw her she was going down to breakfast," said Hermione.

"What time is it?" asked Harry. He was very confused. When he had spoken to Dumbledore's portrait the sun had just risen not long before. Had he only been asleep a few hours? But Ron had said it had been nearly a day. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"It's eight o clock mate. You've been out for about a day. It was around seven when you went to sleep the other morning."

Suddenly it all came hurtling back to him. The battle. Voldemort's death. Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying on the Great Hall. They appeared to be sleeping, but in reality he knew they weren't. The other dead and wounded scattered across the Great Hall. Harry slowly started to get up and it seemed as though every part of him was screaming in protest. His head ached and the place where Voldemort's killing curse had hit him felt like an iron fist was repeatedly punching him there. Ignoring every thought in his head screaming 'Lay back down and go to bed!' he got up and headed straight for his trunk, but suddenly remembered it wouldn't be there. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts for schoolwork. Coming to no other solution, he scourgified his clothes and went to the lavatry to wash his face. He came out to the familiar sound of Ron and Hermione bickering about something pointless.

"But-" Ron began to protest, but Hermione cut across him.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast with us?" Hermione asked loudly over Ron's stuttering.

"Sure, let's go," obliged Harry.

They made their way down to the common room and out to the corridor. Hermione and Ron were talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was taking in the state of the castle. Burn marks were abundant and there were chunks of wall missing that ranged from the size of tennis balls to the size of large cars. Windows were broken and some of the remainders of Professor McGonagall's crystal orbs were scattered across the floors. There were few portraits that were in their frames in the hallway. They were probably all crammed into the vast room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to enter. Harry scanned the Great Hall in search of the familiar streak of red hair and finally, at the Ravenclaw table, accompanied by Luna Lovegood and a couple girls from her year, sat Ginny Weasley. He mumbled something to Ron and Hermione about meeting up with them later. Hermione had understood completely and grabbing Ron by the hand, pulled him off in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where Ron's family sat. Harry slowly made his way over to Ginny. Harry had a few moments to ready himself,(Ginny had her back to him) but Luna was the first to notcie his presence.

"Oh, hello Harry!" she said in her usual serene voice. Ginny, who had been talking animatedly, had stopped dead. She slowly turned around.

"Hey Ginny..." he began. The Hall had gotten suddenly very quiet. "Wouldyouliketotakeawalkwithme?" he said breathlessly.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she said quietly. "Let's go."

They walked side by side out of the Great Hall, throught the corridors, throught the Entrance Hall, and outside. They both had agreed silently where the were going. Soon they had arrived at a large tree by the lake. Ginny had gotten there seconds before him and turned to face him. She took a long, deep breath. She looked down at the ground, then fixed her gaze straight into his eyes. "Okay, talk."

"Ginny..." he began. He took a deep breath. "Blimey, this was way harder than I though it was gunna be."

"Harder than not knowing if you were alive or dead for almost a year?" she harshly and suddenly.

"Ginny..." he reached for her arm, but she jerked back.

"Harder than seeing someone you care for **so much** lying, apparently dead, at the feet of Lord V-v... VOLDEMORT?" she half yelled. "I thought you were DEAD. Gone. Along with Fred and Lupin and Tonks and Colin--"

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said loudly across her. "I have ever since... I don't know when. But believe me, Ginny, it's been a while. Even if you don't take me back I will _still _love you," he continued seriously. "I had to walk to my death," Ginny looked confused. "I had to walk past you without saying good-bye to get there and that was worse."

"I don't understand," Ginny said suddenly.

"Wha--?"

"What do you mean 'I had to walk to my death'?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to know the whole story?" he asked heavily.

"I can take it."

Harry took another breath and told her the whole story. Starting with the night Dumbledore died and ending with the final battle, Harry told her every detail of his adventures. He hadn't even noticed she had taken his hand. When he had finished she looked as white as a sheet. Looking into her eyes he saw horror and need and love and sympathy. He suddenly realized how much he had really hurt her. The one person he never wanted to hurt, had been hurt the most. And he had hurt her. She suddenly started to cry. Harry had only see her cry once or twice in the time he had known her and even then, she had been _barely_ crying.

"Oh, Ginny..." he put his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder. "I love you Ginny. Blimey, I love you so much."

She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. "I love you, too Harry."

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. It was sweet and slow and as he kissed her it felt as though, maybe, for the moment, he was a normal guy, with an amazing girl.

------------------------------------

**Ok well that's my first chapter!! Please review!! Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P!! **


	2. The Funeral Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Funeral Part 1**

Harry couldv'e stayed there so much longer, but a sudden thunderstorm forced him and Ginny back to the castle.

"Something always seems to interrupt us doesn't it?" Ginny laughed as they walked back into the Great Hall. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but I actually prefer the rain over your brother," he said, taking her hand.

"Speaking of which..."

"WELL??" Ron asked fiercly, the tips of his ears reddening. "Are you gunna tell me why you went off to mess around my sister--"

"Ron," interjected Hermione.

"--even when you said last summer you wouldn't do it again?!"

"Ron! Me and Ginny are back together!" Harry yelled over Ron's further accusations. Hearing Harry, he stopped.

"Oh..." He said embarassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you prat," said Ginny sarcastically. "So are _you two _together yet?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Hermione blushed.

"Hermione kissed him full on the mouth in the middle of the battle," Harry laughed. "When we were in the Room of Requirement. Right after I asked you to leave for a moment," he explained when Ginny looked confused.

"So...?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Of course," she giggled.

"Okay there you go Ginny, we're together."

"It's about damn time," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Potter! Potter!"

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall running to him. She had apparently not felt like putting her hair back up in a bun.

"Yes, Professor?"

"We, the remaining staff and I, want your opinion on something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well Hogwarts, as you probably noticed, isn't in a very charming condition. We need your opinion on whether to attempt to repair the school, or cease to re-open."

"Well professor, I do have one idea that might bring Hogwarts to full, er, restoration."

"Really, how?"

"It's hard to explain, but whenever it is convenient to evacuate the school, I'll try my idea. There's no rush. Whenever it's convenient for everyone."

"Alright, I'll tell the staff. Thank you." With that, she hurried off to find the other teachers."

"Are you going to use the Elder Wand Harry?" asked Ron eagerly.

"It's worth a shot. Now if you don't mind, I'm absolutely starving."

Harry instantly filled his plate with as much as it could hold.

"Geez, you'd think you hadn't eaten in days," said Ginny laughing.

"Hark who's talking! Don't think I havn't notice you've had _two_ servings!" mocked Harry. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well you two look as though you havn't eaten anything compared to Ron," she added half amused, half annoyed. Ron had had three times what Harry and Ginny had eaten combined.

"Wow," laughed Ginny "You must really like him if you're willing to put up with, well, _that_," said Ginny emphasizing her last word as she saw Ron put even more food on his plate.

"Well we can't _all_ get the famous ones. You must be just _so pleased_ to snog The _Chosen _One," said Hermione mockingly.

"Oh, well, the only reason I noticed him in the first place was because he was The Boy Who Lived," joked Ginny. Harry caught on to her sarcasm and put his arm around her.

"Do I hear laughter?" asked George. Everyone stared. Could he be upset with them? Harry was deeply hurt about Fred and so was everyone-- "Good. Get in as much as you can," he said grinning. "The funerals are going to be held tomorrow evening by the lake," he added. "They want you to make a speech, Harry," George added quickly, then pretended to examine the ceiling.

"What?" exclaimed Harry. Going to the funeral was going to be hard enough.

"I don't really think you have a choice, Harry. Unless you want to have a row with _Headmistress MgGonagall_."

"I think I'll make the speech."

The day passed quickly and before he knew it he was giving Ginny a kiss goodnight before he went up to the boy's dormitory at midnight that night. No sooner had he fallen asleep he was being shaken awake by Ron.

"Come _**on**_, mate. You've got to get ready. The funeral is in less than an hour!"

Harry got up and suddenly realized he didn't have any dress robes.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, don't worry mum had your robes sent over. They're over there," he said, indicating a chair in the corner.

"Good, thanks."

Surprisingly, his robes still fit. After helping Ron adjust his about nine times, they went down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking quietly. Harry went over to Ginny and gave her a big hug. He figured she'd be needing a lot of those today. He knew how close she was to her brothers. Hermione got up. She was wearing a black dress that went a little past her knees. The sleeves went right to her elbows and the neckline was a couple inches from her neck. Giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, Ginny got up too. She looked beautiful even if she did look extremely sad. Her dress stopped right above her knees and the neckline was around the same place as Hermione's. The sleeves of her dress were some sort of sheer fabric that was flowy and went down to her elbows. They all walked out of the common room and made their way to the grounds. Hundreds of chairs were lined up on the grounds. They found their seats and a little while later the ceremony started. The same man who had done Dumbledore's funeral made a speech and many other older wizards made speeches. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He squeezed Ginny's hand and then stood up. Once he was in front of everyone he cleared his throat and began to talk.

--------------------------------

**Ok, well I'm writing Part 2 right now and I need an opinion. Should I put Harry's speech in it or just skip to after he finishes? Well please review! **

**Part 2 is garunteed (sp?) to be up tonight. **


	3. The Funeral Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Funeral Part 2**

"Er. Good evening. Well, first off I really think I should formally list those whose lives were taken." He listed the names. "Even though they aren't here with us in person, I'd like to thank them. For what they have done I am eternally greatful. If it weren't for them, and the many others who fought, we would not have the feeling of safety, knowing that Lord Voldemort is gone forever. Though we have that comfort, it does not cover up the grief and hurt we feel from losing the ones we love. But it does give those who survived the fight the opportunity to live through them. What I mean is, we, the next generation, are starting over, moving on. We're going to live how everyone should: without the fear of having your family torn apart by an evil man with red slits for eyes. We're living for those who died, and we're living for those who never got to live in a world without Voldemort. We're living for the future. And now I'd like to take a moment of silence for those we have lost."

After the moment of silence he thanked them. Then Harry went back to his seat. Those who weren't crying before were crying now. His speech must have been moving. He hadn't thought it was all that great.

"Harry that was amazing," said Ginny, her eyes full of tears. He put his arm around her and she layed her head on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione were pretty much doing the same thing.

"That was a great speech mate," said Ron.

"It really was Harry," Hermione agreed.

They turned where they were bringing in the bodies.

"I already miss him," Ginny whispered. He held her tighter.

"Shh... I know... it'll be okay..." he said quietly.

Together they watched as they carried body after body and put them in their own tombs. Harry couldn't keep tears from falling as they buried Lupin and Tonks. As they buried Fred, Ginny held Harry tighter then ever. He kissed her head.

"How- will... we- know- which- is- which...?" she asked between sobs, noticing there were no headstones.

"You'll see."

As soon as he had said it a huge memorial appeared in front of them. The names of those who had died were engraved in it along with their birth and death date. At the bottom was a gold plate that said:

**NEVER FORGOTTEN**

THE EPIC BATTLE AT HOGWARTS

AND THOSE WHO LOST THEIR LIVES

FIGHTING TO END LORD VOLDEMORT

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Fred's name, where below no one other than George had written 'Mischief Managed'. Mrs.Weasley came hurrying up to Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed close behind by Bill, Percy, Mr.Weasley, Fleur, George, and Charlie.

"Oh, dears come here," sobbed Mrs.Weasley. She then proceeded to pull Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"It'll be okay mum," sobbed Ron.

"Oh, I know..." she whispered as the rest of the Weasley's joined in the hug.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry pulled out of the hug to see Tonks' grandmother running towards him with a bundle in her arms.

"Mrs.Tonks!" Harry called. As she got closer he noticed the bundle in her arms was his godson, Teddy.

"Just thought you might want to see your godson!"

"Thanks, I'd love too!" She handed the baby to Harry. He pulled some of the blankets away from Teddy's face and looking up at him was the most adorable little boy he had ever seen. His hair was Tonks' favorite shade of pink. He grinned to himself. _The next generation_ he thought.

"He's so cute!" squeaked Ginny. Though she didn't know it, he thought of hopefully someday he'd be holding _their_ child.

"How about you come back to the Burrow with us," suggested Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh, thank you! I'd love to," said Mrs.Tonks.

"Splendid, we're going to apparate back in a little while," said Mr.Weasley.

"Potter! Harry!" Professor McGonagall was running up to Harry again.

"Yes?"

"Everyone is out of the school for the time being, if you'd like to attempt your idea."

"Sure, _Headmistress_." She laughed. Harry pulled out the Elder Wand. He pointed it at the castle.

"_Reparo!_" He knew it had worked because the windows had repaired themselves. He assumed it had worked inside, also. Now to get it clean.

"_Scourgify!_"

"Excellent Harry!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "I've tried a little with my wand, but it just didn't seem to work."

**X**xxx**X**

"The food was amazing Mrs.Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh, it was nothing dear, nothing at all," said Mrs.Weasley airily.

Harry picked up Teddy out of his highchair and held him. He was fast asleep but Harry couldn't help holding him whenever he got the chance. Ginny seemed to have noticed this because whenever he picked up Teddy she would grin.

"You really love him, don't you Harry?" Ginny asked, once everyone else had retired to the living room.

"I don't even know him, but yes," he answered quietly. Before he realized it, he was confessing the thought that had been haunting him ever since Lupin asked him to be Teddy's godfather.

"I just hope I'm a better godfather to him then Sirius was to me. Even though the last three years were good, I want to give Teddy more than that."

Ginny got out of her chair that was positioned across from him and kissed him on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear, "You'll be a great godfather. He's lucky to have you."

"Thank you Ginny."

"Your welcome. But why don't you bring Teddy into the living room? My dad says the Ministry has just sent you something by owl.

They walked into the living room and Mr.Weasley handed him an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and read aloud:

_"Dear Mr.Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your parent's possessions (that were not destroyed the night they died) are to be left in your posession. We were planning to give you these on your seventeenth birthday, when you had become of age, but the inspection took a lot longer then planned. The inspection was a necessary formality. Because your house was destroyed after Voldemort visited your parents, we had to be certain no objects left were cursed or at all dangerous._

_We would like to present these objects to you on the day of your eighteenth birthday, for together they are too heavy for an owl, or many owls, to deliver. This envelope will turn into a port key that will take you to the Ministry of Magic Headquarters at exactly seven o clock in the evening. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, wishes to give you these items. Thank you for all you have done for the wizarding world._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred Bilstress_

HEAD OF MINISTRY LAW OFFICE"

----------------------------------

**Well that's chapter three! Chapter four is going to skip to Harry's birthday. Let me know if you have any specific ideas of what posessions should be left. I've got a couple I know I'm going to use, but I'd love some input. Well please review! Next chapter will be up soon. (:**


	4. Happy Birthday Harry

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Harry**

_Harry was running through the corridors of Hogwarts. He ran up to two bodies lying on the floor. He quickly was close enough to see their faces. Ron and Hermione were lying on the floor, holding hands. _No _he thought_ Ron and Hermione can't be dead_. He ran past them when he heard a girl scream. He ran into the Great Hall and saw Ginny writhing on the floor. _

_"You silly little girl!" screamed the cold high voice. "No Harry Potter to save you now!"_

_"Harry! Harry!" _

_"He's not going to save you this time, he doesn't love you. How could you possibly think he loved you? _Crucio!_"_

_Ginny screamed in pain._

_"Ginny, Ginny! No!!!" Harry yelled. He sprinted for her._

_Voldemort cackled with laughter and before Harry could reach her Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_"_ _A flash of green light._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Harry!" yelled Ron. But Ron was dead. "Harry wake up!

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in the bed he always slept in when he stayed at the Burrow.

"Are you okay, mate? You were screaming your head off!"

"Sorry," said Harry groggily. "Bad dream."

"About Ginny?"

"Wha--?"

"You were yelling her name over and over again."

"Voldemort killed her. And you and Hermione were dead. Everyone dead," he mumbled.

"Well it was just a dream mate. Come on, get dressed, Mum made you a birthday breakfast. Happy Birthday!!"

"Oh, it's my birthday?"

"You always forget."

"Yeah, I guess so," laughed Harry.

Harry went downstairs with Ron to find a small stack of presents on the kitchen table next to a plate covered in pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast.

"Happy birthday dear!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed. She gave Harry a huge hug.

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley."

Everyone wished him a happy birthday and they all sat down to breakfast. After they were finished and Mrs.Weasley had cleared the table, Harry started to open his gifts. Ron had gotten him a Chudley Cannons sweatshirt ("You gotta support the underdogs!") Hermione got him re-fills for his broomstick kit, and Mrs.Weasley made him a large tin of homemade fudge. He got presents from Bill, Charlie, and Percy, too. Finally he saw, at the bottom of the pile, a present that had to be from Ginny. It was a new pair of Quidditch gloves and one of those muggle temporary tattoos. He didn't understand and then he remembered their conversation about Ginny telling Romilda Vane he had a hungarian horntail tattooed to his chest. There was also a letter. The front, in Ginny's loopy writing, it said:

_Harry James Potter_

_**Open Alone**_

Harry smiled, wondering what the letter said. He thanked Ginny and kissed her quickly. He didn't know what Mrs.Weasley's rules allowed. Later Harry found himself sitting at the bottom of a tree after his birthday party. He could hear Hagrid inside talking to Molly. ("Loved the food Molly. Really, loved me summat cake.") The sun was setting. He loved it when the sun set. He just liked how everything started to get quiet. All the trees that surrounded the Burrow were yellow and red. A large amount had fallen off. He suddenly heard the crunching of leaves behind him. He grinned as Ginny came across the yard. Her hair was as red as the leaves. He liked that.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to him. She cris-crossed her legs and leaned back against the trunk of the tree next to him. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, just sitting here thinking," he said as he put his arm around her. "I can't believe its been a year. My last birthday I had no idea I'd be sitting here, knowing Voldemort was gone."

"I know what you mean, sort of, last year I didn't know if the wedding was the last time I'd see you."

Harry kissed her. Long and slow. Reluctantly, Harry pulled away. Not because he wanted to, but because he simply couldn't breathe.

"I love you Ginny Weasley," he said taking a quiet, deep breath.

"I love you too Harry Potter."

They just sat there after that, watching the sunset. Her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders and his cheek resting on her head. Harry didn't even notice that the sun had set and they were in complete darkness. He did notice however, that there was a full moon. His thoughts went to Lupin. Suddenly he heard more crunching of leaves. Out of mere habit, he pulled out his wand (the Elder Wand was safely back in Dumbledore's tomb. He had done this before they apparated to the Burrow). It was only Mr.Weasley.

"Harry! It's six forty-five! We have to take the portkey in fifteen minutes and Molly insists you change into something nicer."

"Oh, right of course." He helped Ginny to her feet and they went inside.

"Well I best be goin'" said Hagrid when they entered the kitchen.

"Bye Hagrid." said Harry as he gave Hagrid a hug.

"Happy Birthday 'Arry. I'll send you an owl soon. We should get together for tea soon."

"Sounds good."

Hagrid left and Harry sprinted up the stairs to get changed.

**X**xxx**X**

_**CRASH.**_

Harry hit the ground hard as Mr.Weasley landed on his feet softly beside him. Harry had still not gotten used to using portkeys.

"We're only a little ways away from the entrance Harry. Follow me."

Soon Harry could see the red phonebooth. They entered and the familiar voice sounded as they went below the streets of London. They walked into the Atrium. It looked very different from how Harry had last seen it, under the cover of Polyjuice Potion. There was a large fountain with glistening gold statues on it. They got checked in and found their way to Kingsley's office. They knocked on the door and heard a familiar deep voice for them to enter.

"Hello Harry, Mr.Weasley!" said Kingsley happily when they entered. "How are things going?"

"They're good, how about you?" asked Harry.

"Oh great, great. Well we all know why we're here. Here you are Harry," said Kingsley. He gave harry a medium sized cardboard box. "I know it doesnt look like much, but there was so much, we used simple shrinking spell so we could fit everything in one box. Just use an engorgment charm and they should return to their normal size.

"Thank you so much," said Harry.

"Oh it's nothing. Now, have a very nice summer. Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"Oh, you havn't gotten the letter yet? Oh, well then nevermind."

Kingsley got up and shook both his and Mr.Weasley's hands.

They apparated back to the Burrow once they were far enough from the Muggles. _**Crack.**_

**X**xxx**X**

_**Crack.**_

They were back at the Burrow. They walked down the path and through the front door.

"What did you get? Well?" demanded Ron as soon as they walked into the sitting room.

"Oh Ron relax, he'll show us now," said Hermione exasperated.

Harry put down the box and opened it. He took the first item out.

"_Engorgio!_"

A box filled with books sat in front of him. Hermione automatically caught interest.

"Oooh. These books are amazing, I've read most of them before... Muggle books actually," she added when Ron looked awestruck.

Harry next took out the next object. He used the engorgment charm and right before his eyes sat a box filled with toys. The small broom that he had been riding in the picture he found in Sirius' bedroom was at the top. Below were more toys and a few stuffed animals. He passed a few of them to Ginny, who was sitting to his right. Next he took out another minute box. He used the engorgment spell once again and the box returned to its normal size. Inside the box was about ten large photo albums. He notice that they were dated on the covers. He took out the album with the earliest date. The first page was filled with moving photos of his parents and thier friends at Hogwarts. He saw Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Snape (he was sulking in the backround of a photo undoubtly staring at his mother, who in the particular picture was being held by his father) and many other of their friends. Next he pulled out what looked like a small wooden box. Once it was it's original size, it was about the size of two of his hands put side by side. He opened it and there were two velvet boxes inside it. He opened one and inside was a silver ring with a large stone on it. The second velvet box held two silver bands. One was silver with a minute diamond star on it. The other looked exactly the same, execpt the band was slightly larger.

"These must have my parent's wedding bands," he said mostly to himself. "And this," he said as he held up the ring with the diamond so everyone could see, "Must have been my mother's engagement ring." He put them back in their velvet cases and passed them to Ginny, who took a great liking to them.

---------------------------

**Well there you go. New chapter up right after this.**


	5. The Letters

**Chapter 5: The Letter(s)**

It was midnight and Harry had two letters to read. Ginny's and one he had gotten only a few minutes ago from Hogwarts. He had been in desperate need of something to drink and found four letters laying on the counter. He had taken the one adressed to him and gone back upstairs. He decided to open the one from Hogwarts. He opened and read to himself:

_Mr.Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you have, along with your friends Ms.Granger and Mr.Weasley, have been offered a final year at Hogwarts. This is solely your decision. We have included a list of supplies needed for your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, if you oblige to return. Enjoy the rest of your holiday._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

He'd decide that later. Next he opened the letter from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I had _no_ idea what to get you so I figured I'd write you a letter (much safer than last year's present). Well this must seem pretty lame, but here it goes._

_You know that Valentine you got in your second year? Yeah, well that was me. Just thought I'd tell you that. Well, I feel really stupid, but I love you. A lot. Hopefully in the future I'll be more creative with birthday presents. Hope you liked the tattoo._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. The reason I wanted you to open this alone is simple. MY BROTHERS. Just because I'm older doesn't mean they'll be easy on me._

Harry put the letters back in their envelopes and put them the one from Ginny in his mokeskin pouch. He loved that letter no matter how wierd Ginny thought it was. He climbed out of bed and went down the stairs to the floor where Ginny's room was. He slowly opened the door. _Good _he thought_ Hermione must be sleeping in a different room this time. _He went over to Ginny's bed and poked her in the side.

"Wake up," he hissed.

"Wha-?" Ginny said groggily "Harry! If mum finds you here you are _so _dead!" she yelled in a whisper.

"I'm not here to get in trouble. I loved your letter."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"But don't think your off the hook for that Valentine. Fred and George wouldn't shut up about that for weeks!"

She laughed. They talked for a long time. There was a long pause and before he knew it Ginny was asleep. He slid out of her bed and sat on the floor beside her bed. He was about to get up, but he soon fell asleep.

**X**xxx**X**

"HARRY! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Harry woke to Ron's screaming. Oh crap. Why was he in Ginny's room? Then he remembered.

"Ron! Nothing happened. I've been on the floor."

"Seriously, Ron. Blimey. Chill out will you?" said Ginny, obviously irritated. She climbed out of bed and shoved Ron out of her room, ignoring his stutters and threats.

"You _might_ want to get out, too," she said to Harry.

"And get hexed by Ron? I don't think so. I'm staying here."

She laughed. "Not that I want you to leave, but you seriously need to get out. If you thought Ron was bad, well then you won't want to see my mum if she finds you in here. _Innapropriate, irresponsible, outrageous,_" she said, mocking Mrs.Weasley impressively as she said the last three words.

"Fine," said Harry, getting to his feet. He kissed her and left. He slowly made his way up to Ron's room. He opened the door and saw only Hermione in the far corner before he was knocked to the ground.

"Don't- you- dare- mess- around- my- sister-"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. " Get off him! Let him explain!"

She finally managed to get Ron off of Harry with a little help with some choice hexes.

"Explain," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I went into her room last night and we talked. I was on the floor the whole time," he said, almost entirely truthfully. "And then we fell asleep."

"If I find you in there one more time--"

"You'll kill me, I get it."

The trio went downstairs after Harry had changed.

"Oh, Harry I see you've already read your letter," said Mrs.Weasley when he took it out at the table. She handed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny their letters and they opened them immediately.

"Well? What do you think? Of course, Ginny there's no question-"

"But-"

"But, you, Hermione, and Ron should really consider it."

"Well what do you think you two?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Well..." started Hermione.

---------------------------

**Kinda cliffy and short, I know. Ok this is where I need everyone's help. SHOULD THEY GO BACK?! I'll write it either way, but I'm not sure. Please review with your opinion!!! New chapter won't be up until I've decided so hurry up and click that button!**


	6. Decision Time

**A/N: The Ministry found Hermione's parents. Her parents are safely back at their house. I didn't feel like writing a whole thing about it.**

**Chapter 6: Decision Time**

"It'd be really hard to become an Auror without a full education," said Hermione as her first arguments came pouring out.

"You know I've never asked you, Hermione, what do _you_ want to be?" Harry asked her suddenly.

"Oh, don't change the subject Harry."

"This is the subject!"

"I don't want to go back," added Ron.

"Oh, stop it you three!" yelled Mrs.Weasley dissaprovingly.

"I'm going to go outside. I need to think about this," said Harry as he walked out the back door. Not suprising Harry at all, Ron and Hermione found him a few minutes later.

"We just need to think about it," said Hermione after a couple moments of silence. "Let's think. Harry, you want to be an Auror? Ron, you want to be-"

"I want to work for the Ministry actually." interjected Ron.

"Right. So all we have to think about is whether a final year at Hogwarts would help improve our chances of getting those jobs."

"What do you want to be Hermione?" asked Ron and Harry basically at the same time.

"I... I want to work at St.Mungo's."

"As what?" asked Ron. Harry noticed his interest wasn't fake.

"Well, I'm not sure really-"

"You were really good with Ron when he was injured. You could work in the department of creature-induced injuries. Or any injuries for that matter," added Harry.

"Well that's what I've been thinking-"

"Yeah you basically memorize textbooks. You'll be able to heal _anyone_," said Ron enthusiastically. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks you two," she said quietly, but then started again loudly, "So. An Auror. You _definately_ should go back. Not only would it help, training might not have to be as long. Ministry of Magic employee. You'd want to consider going back, too, Ronald. You'd have a better chance of getting the job with a full education. Healer. I needn't even _think_ about being one without another year at Hogwarts."

"So it's settled I suppose?" asked Harry.

"Sure seems like it," said Ron.

"Excellent. We're going back to Hogwarts," said Hermione cheerfully. Harry had the slightest hunch she had wanted to go back before they had even been offered.

**X**xxx**X**

Mrs.Weasley had been ultimately pleased when they walked back into the kitchen and told them the news.

"Oh, that's terrific!"

"That means you'll be in my year!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry walked over and hugged her.

"Well, I suppose we can go to Diagon Alley today and get your things. It's only nine o' clock right now," said Mrs.Weasley. She hurried off to tell the rest of the Weasley's. At about ten o' clock they were fed and ready to go. They all gathered around the fireplace and finally they were all at Diagon Alley. It looked exactly as it had the very first time Harry had gone. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all found everything they needed in less than 2 hours. Harry went and got more gold from his vault at Gringotts. Luckily for him, they had forgive him for his, er, theivery. They next went to Fred and George's joke shop. Well, Harry thought, it was technically George's now. Outside the usual sign was gone and instead was a moving picture of Fred and George with their arms around each others shoulders, laughing. It said underneath in loopy handwriting.

FRED WEASLEY

NEVER FORGOTTEN

They walked in and it looked just like it had the last time they had visited. It was full of cheerful customers. George pushed through with a huge grin on his face.

"Business is still great! Have a look around."

After Harry had bought some more things he went off to find Ginny. He finally found her by a display of bewitched, minute Quidditch brooms with different players riding them.

"I'll buy you one if you'd like," he said, putting his arm around her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she said as she picked up the seeker for the HolyHead Harpies. "I like this one."

He led her to the counter and bought it for her. After they had all bought what they wanted, they went back to the Burrow. Over dinner Mrs.Weasley invited Hermione's parents to stay at the Burrow until their term started ("This way you won't have to leave us and you can still be with your parents before you leave again.").

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley!" said Hermione brightly. After dinner Harry went outside and sat on a bench in the garden. He was pleased to see the garden was still in its overgrown state.

"Pssst," he heard someone in front of him say. It was dark and he hadn't realized anyone else was in the yard.

"Hello, Ginny! I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come out." She sat down next to him and folded her legs. "So I heard Hermione say you wanted to be an Auror. I thought you'd be over the whole 'putting-myself-in-danger-hunting-down-dark-wizards' thing."

"Oh well, I don't think anything's worse than Voldemort. But I don't know, I've just always liked the idea. How about you? What do you want to be?"

"Oh me? Well I've always wanted to be a Healer at St.Mungo's. I really like helping kids."

"Sounds suiting. I saw you with that girl during the battle."

"You saw that?"

"I was under the cloak."

"I thought I had felt someone watching me."

After a long silence Ginny finally said, "I'm glad you're going back to Hogwarts."

"Me, too. I'm not taking the chance of spending another year without you," he said as he took her hand.

She sighed and said sarcastically, "That was cheesy."

Harry laughed. "Yeah? Well get used to it."

"Oh okay, I'll try and manage."

**X**xxx**X**

"Hurry up! Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!" yelled Mrs.Weasley as she, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr.Weasley, Bill, Fleur (who had come after getting over a sickness), Charlie, Percy, and George all made their way to platform nine and three quarters. Once they were all onto the platform and had gotten their luggage on the train, they made quick good-byes.

"Now we've arranged for you to come back for the Christmas holidays,"

"We _know_ mum," said Ron.

After last minutes hugs and reminders, they found thier way onto the train and started searching for a compartment. People found him in the aisles and shook his hand or clapped him on the back. Ginny looked as though she was enjoying the evil stares from Romilda Vane and her friends. He grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her into an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione went in after them. Ginny and Harry sat down on one side and Hermione and Ron on the other. Harry put his arm around Ginny and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very." He kissed her on the forehead. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop. They had to spend a year apart they can be as mushy as they want. And besides, you can't say anything, you went around with Lavender Brown all your 6th year snogging each other every chance you got," laughed Hermione. She seemed to find this much more funny now that she was with him.

"Fine," said Ron. He abrubtly kissed Hermione.

Luna and Neville had just passed the compartment hand in hand. They stuck their heads inside.

"Hello, Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny." said Luna in her familiar serene voice.

"Hey Luna!" said Ginny, lifting her head off of Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," said Neville, putting out his hand.

"Neville," said Harry, shaking it.

Neville, Harry, and Ron had a long talk about Quidditch as Luna told Ginny about what had happened after she had been taken from the Hogwarts Express last year.

"Of course you're Quidditch captain again I suppose?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry "I can't say I'm looking forward to try-outs, though."

"Yeah they're always a pain," agreed Ron.

Later Luna and Neville left to change into their school robes. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny did the same. Not long after the torches were lit and Harry felt as though he could have gone straight to sleep, but the rumbling in his stomach made him long for the start of term feast. The train started to slow down.

"We better get going," said Hermione. "Ginny!"

"Wha--?" said Ginny. She had been staring out the window and hadn't noticed the others leaving the compartment. "Sorry," she said airily as she got up and followed them. They found there way to an empty carriage and climbed in.

"So that's what they look like..." said Ginny, looking at the thestral pulling the carriage. "Can't exactly say I'm glad I can."

"Ugly creatures, really," said Ron with a twisted look on his face.

"Yes, I wish they were still invisible," added Hermione.

---------------------

**Okay, well I know a few people didn't want them to go back, but here's my proposition. I'm thinking of fast-forwarding a year and a half, so they've graduated and gotten jobs. Let me know you're opinion. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Keep clicking the button!**


	7. Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts**

By the time they had arrived at the castle it had started to rain heavily. They were completely soaked by the time they finally got into the Great Hall. It was completely repaired. The enchanted ceiling was cloudy and dark. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonnagal stood up after the Sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I know you must all be hungry, so whithout further ado," she raised her wand and the empty platters filled with food. "Enjoy!" The plates immediately were filled with food.

Once they were all finished eating and Headmistress McGonagall had made her speach, they all made their way back to their common rooms. They entered throught the portrait fo the Fat Lady ("victory") and Harry immediately went to his favorite armchair in front of the fire. Ginny sat in the chair next to him and Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch. They sat and talked and joked until Hermione insisted they get to bed. Ron headed for the boy's dormitory and Hermione for the girl's. Harry and Ginny conviently weren't tired and convinced Hermione they would come up in a few minutes.

"Hi," she said, getting up and sitting on his lap.

"Hello," he answered, sliding his arm around her.

"Kiss me."

He did. They sat there for how long Harry didn't know, nor did he care. He couldv'e sat there forever. He loved how he felt whenever he was with Ginny. The feel of her lips on his.

"Oi! You two!" yelled Ron. They broke apart immediately. "Not tired! Doesn't seem like it!" he continued. "Bloody hell!"

"Alright, alright we're going!" said Harry, annoyed. "Well, 'G night Ginny."

"Night Harry."

**X**xxx**X**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all had very similar schedules. Hermione, of course, had a few extra classes than the rest of them ("You're _still_ not going to drop muggle studies?!" exclaimed Ron) but other than that, they all had the same classes. After breakfast, they looked at their schedules to see what was first. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Seeing as the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts was presumably jinxed (Quirrel had been posessed by Lord Voldemort; died, Lockhart lost his memory, Lupin resigned because he was found out to be a werewolf, Mad-Eye was a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion, Umbridge was attacked by Centaurs, and Snape was killed by Voldemort), everyone was anxious to see who had been brave enough to fill the position. They walked into class and found their seats towards the back of class. Sitting at the desk in the front of the room was a woman who looked to be about Sirius' age (if he were still alive, that is). She had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and small, rectangular glasses. She was wearing dark green robes. She looked strangely familiar.

"Good morning class," she said. Her voice was light and airy. She smiled.

Now he realized where he had seen her. She had been in almost every picture in the photo albums that had belonged to his parents. She had been one of his mother's bridesmaids.

"I'm Professor Stone."

**X**xxx**X**

"She was actually a pretty good teacher," said Ginny during dinner.

"Yeah, our classes are actually pretty good this year," said Ron, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. "Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Her muggles studies class should have ended a while ago."

"I'm sure she's fine Ron," said Ginny quietly.

"Yeah she probably went off to the library after class. Just couldn't wait to get started on homework," joked Harry.

Befor Ron could protest a skinny girl with long brown hair came up to Harry.

"Um... I was j-just wondering when Q-Q-Quidditch tryouts were g-going to be," she said quietly.

"Oh, well I'm not sure yet. You'll know once I've decided, promise. What position are you trying out for?" He added the last question when she started to look even mor scared, if that was possible.

"Ch-Chaser," she said.

"And what's your name?"

"Crystal Hawthorne."

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Well, bye," she said as she ran off.

"Wow. I don't think I've met anyone that shy before," said Ginny.

Suddenly Professor McGonnagal's voice rang through the hall.

"All students are to remain here. No one leave the Great Hall. Teachers follow me, Head Boy and Girl are in charge."

She ran out of the hall with the teachers following close behind her.

"But Hermione is Head Girl," said Ron as the Head Boy (a Ravenclaw boy) started barking out orders. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she's fine Ron," Harry heard Ginny say. Harry wasn't listening. He was wondering why the teachers were so panicked.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, as Hermione ran into the Great Hall. "What's going on?"

"D-death Eaters," she managed to get out before Ron crushed her in a hug.

----------------------

**Dun, dun, duunnnnn! What's going to happen next? The more you review, the sooner you'll find out!**


	8. Life Happens

**Chapter 8: Life Happens**

_"What?!?" cried Harry and Ginny at the same time._

_"Death Eaters. A few of them must have fled before they could be caught," she explained. "They were storming through the halls. I suspect they were looking for you, Harry. Well I passed Professor McGonnagal on my way here and all she said was 'Death Eaters in the halls. Get to the Great Hall, now.'"_

_Suddenly Professor McGonnagal's voice rang through the school again._

_"All students are permitted to go to their dormitories."_

_"I guess they caught them...?" said Ron confused._

_"Yeah I guess so," said Ginny._

_**one year later...**_

"Mrs.Weasley I really think it's time I moved out. I'm thinking about going to Grimmauld Place," said Harry uncertainly when everyone had finished their breakfast and gone off to do other things. Mrs.Weasley turned to face him.

"Are you sure, dear? Because you know you're welcome here as long as you want."

"I'm sure Mrs.Weasley," he said firmly.

"Well alright," said Mrs.Weasley uncertainly. "You might want to go tell everyone else."

"Okay."

Harry walked outside to find George and Ron using their wands to bang tables into each other. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the ground a little ways away laughing. Hermione seemed to relax a lot more since they had gotten out of school.

"Hey," he whispered in Ginny's ear as he sat down in between her and Hermione.

"Hey, what were you talking to my mom about?" she asked.

"Oh... well you see, I've decided to move into Grimmauld Place," he said awkwardly.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

Hearing Hermione yell, Ron brought his table back to the ground and rushed over. George followed him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry's moving to Grimmauld Place," said Ginny. Her tone made it obvious she wasn't happy about it.

"When?" asked Ron.

"Er- I'm not sure when actually."

"Like it matters," said Ginny harshly. She got up and stormed back inside. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, you think she's happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well she will be after dinner... or well I hope she will be," Harry said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Put it this way. Did you really think I was going to leave her behind?"

"But, wha-?" said George confused.

"You'll see," said Harry as he got up.

"Okay now I'm really confused," he heard Ron say as he left.

Harry went straight to Ron's room and sat down on the extra bed he always slept on. He took out from his pillowcase a velvet box and put it in his sweatshirt pocket.

**X**xxx**X**

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all sat down for dinner that night with not a lot to talk about. That is, until Bill and Fleur came for a surprise visit. They were eating in silence when they heard a faint _pop!_ from outside. Seconds later Bill and Fleur came through the door.

"Hello mum," said Bill as he went to give his mother a hug.

"Hello, dear! Here, sit down, we've just started dinner," said Mrs.Weasley as she gave Fleur a hug, too and summoned two plates for them.

"'Ello, Ginny, 'ow are you?" asked Fleur.

"'M fine," she said, managing a smile. "How about you?"

"Vell..."

"Do you really want to tell them now?" Bill asked.

"Why not?" she said retorically. "I'm going to 'ave a baby!" she cried.

Mrs.Weasley looked as though Christmas had come early.

"That's wonderful!" she yelled.

"Congratulations!" said Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.

"That's great!" said Mr.Weasley and George. Even Percy seemed to lighten up.

"Congrats!" he said enthusiastically, along with Charlie.

After dinner everyone went into the sitting room for celebration. Mr.Weasley popped open bottles of fire whiskey, jugs of butterbeer, and pumpkin juice. After most everyone was no longer thirsty, things settled down.

Suddenly, Ron asked (rather loudly) "So what was that thing you were going to do after dinner you thought would make Ginny happy?"

Harry froze. He had almost forgotten his plans in the sudden excitement.

"Oh, right!" he said, when he found no way to cover up Ron's loud comment. "Well, I had decided to wait 'til tomorrow because of Bill and Fleur's news, but..." Harry turned his head to Ron. "Thanks to Ron, I'm going to do it now."

Everyone in the room looked very confused. Ginny was just sitting on the floor staring at him.

"Ginny could you stand up for a minute?"

"Erm... sure," she said, obviously confused.

"Okay here it goes," said Harry as he stood up. When he got right in front of her he got down on one knee. He pulled out of his pocket the velvet box. "Ginerva Molly Weasley. I love you and I want to be with you... forever. Will you marry me?"

Ginny's face lit up. He glanced to where Ron sat and he looked completly dumbfounded. Hermione looked simply ecstatic. He looked back to Ginny. She was smiling. He opened the velvet box. Inside was his mother's engagement ring.

"Of course I will!" she squeaked.

Harry took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He then got up off of his knee and kissed her.

"Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!!" he heard Mrs.Weasley say loudly.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and looked at Ginny. She was beaming. Ron actually looked pleased. He got up and clapped Harry on the back.

"Congrats, mate."

Hermione ran up and hugged both of them.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!!" she squealed.

Mrs.Weasley was close behind in the congratulations. Followed by Mr.Weasley, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie, and Percy.

"First a baby and now an engagement!" said George excitedly. "What a day! You better be good to my baby sister, _Potter_," he said seriously.

"Oh I will," said Harry grinning.

-------------------------

**Kinda short, but there you go! Review, review, review please!**


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans**

Harry was sitting in his bed wide awake. Ron was fast asleep muttering inaudibly. He was getting married. To Ginny. Soon. Or atleast he hoped it would be soon. He didn't really want to wait very long. Things finally seemed normal. Lost in thought, he fell asleep.

"You sleep in very odd positions, mate." Harry could hear Ron's distant voice.

"What?" he said, finally opening his eyes.

"Look for yourself." Harry looked around. He had somehow slept with his legs folded, his left elbow on the bed with his chin in his hand.

"Oh. Good morning to you, too." Ron looked at him as though thinking hard about something. He shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just... She's my sister. I'm just trying to get used to it, ya know?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well we better get downstairs. Mum wants to start yours and Ginny's wedding plans."

"So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione..."

With a wink, Harry left, leaving Ron dumbfounded. _He'll figure it out eventually _he thought. When Harry got downstairs he found the kitchen table covered in lists, phonebooks, and empty glasses. Mrs.Weasley was using her wand to move things she needed closer to her. Ginny was sitting in a chair by her with her legs folded. She was staring at the ceiling and was spinning her wand in her fingers.

"Good morning," he said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Hey," she said heavily.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah it's just... I didn't know this was my mom's wedding," she said so only Harry could hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked, just as quiet.

"She lifts her head up every two minutes and asks me a question and then goes right back to it."

"Mrs.Weasley?" asked Harry loudly.

"Yes, dear?" she said as she lifted her head.

"I've been trying that for a half an hour now!" said Ginny awestruck.

"Um... I was, well, er... wondering if _Ginny_ and _I_ could work on the wedding plans... we're going to have to do some things on our own."

Harry held his breath and waited.

"Oh of course!" she said shaking her head. "I've been just so excited I guess I got carried away! Here you go," she said as she got up, gave him a hug, and handed him a stack of papers.

"You amaze me," said Ginny when Mrs.Weasley left. "I tried doing that about five times, mind you!"

**X**xxx**X**

After an exausting day they had almost everything planned. Ginny loved Fleur and Bill's wedding, so they decided to have theirs at the Burrow also. They made a list of people they wanted to invite, food and drinks they wanted served, music they wanted played, Ginny decided on bridesmaids and flowergirl, and Harry chose a best man, usher, and ring bearer. Hermione volunteered to go out with Ginny the following day to look for bridesmaid dresses and a wedding dress. Mrs.Weasley had been a huge help, too. Her many notes proved to have many things they would not have thought of otherwise.

"The next person who says anything about wedding plans is totally going to be hexed," said Ginny as she dropped onto the couch next to Harry.

"Yeah I thought Bill and Fleur's wedding was a lot of work. Turns out that was only a tiny part of it."

"Worth it though. That wedding was fun... well until the Death Eaters showed up."

"What happened after that? I mean I've heard bits and pieces but I still don't know the whole thing."

"Well, okay. Well I ran into the kitchen, because, well I don't know, but it was the first thing I thought of. My dad found me and I could see people disapparating all over the place. We found my mum, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, and Fred. The Death Eaters came and tried to get information. We did what we could without giving you away and they finally left. After that Dad sent his Patronus and after that things were relatively normal... I can't believe you havn't asked me before, hadn't you?"

"I guess it was so long ago... No I don't think I have."

"Hmm... Well now you know. So I'm thinking there are _many_ upsides to Fleur's pregnancy."

"Yeah? How so?"

"I get to see Fleur fat! I don't think she has _ever_ been fat. But _you_ have to keep me from laughing at her, whatever it takes."

"I think I can do that... but you can't rely on me completely. I just might forget to stop you."

"But then you'll remember that I am _very_ good at a Bat Bogey Hex."

"Okay, I'll remember then."

Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"Oi! This is going to take getting used to," said Ron as he walked into the sitting room. "So how are the wedding plans going?"

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned as she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

---------------------------------

**So kinda short, but I wanted to get a new chapter out. I've been so busy this week with school. CRCT review is soo annoying! Well yeah, please review! It'd put me in a better mood.**


	10. HarryGinny Because She Never Gave Up

**This chapter skips ahead about half of a year, to the wedding. Okay just to clear things up (mainly because I can't figure out how long it's been) they went back to Hogwarts the September after the battle, then I skipped ahead a year, and now I'm skipping ahead 6 months. Now, without further ado...**

**Chapter 10: Harry Ginny; Because She Never Gave Up**

_"I just don't love you anymore Harry," said Ginny coldly._

_"But-"_

_"No. I've fallen for someone else. He's smart, funny, and extremely handsome." She took the ring off of her finger._

_"Who?!" asked Harry incredulously._

_"Me," said an unfriendly, familiar voice. Draco Malfoy stepped towards Ginny and put his arm around her waist._

_"Malfoy?!"_

_"Yeah, Potter. Ginny and I go way back."_

_"We're getting married tomorrow!" squealed Ginny._

_They both started to laugh. Then their laughs turned high and cold._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled the cold, high voice._

_A blinding green flash of light._

_"NOOOOO!"_

"HARRY! _HARRY! _WAKE _UP!_ Oi! Ginny help me out here! He won't wake up!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, you prat! What's going _on?!_" Harry heard Ginny yell as she rushed into the room.

"He won't wake up. He's been shouting and screaming for ten minutes now, mind you," he said irritably.

"Well I don't hear any screaming anymore," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Well you try and wake him up then!" retorted Ron.

Harry snapped opened his eyes when Ginny suddenly kissed.

"Morning," she said, grinning.

"That's not fair! I _obviously_ couldn't do _that _to wake him up!"

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and left.

"Good... I don't think I would have liked that very much, mate."

"Oh shut it Harry!"

**X**xxx**X**

It was only a half an hour until he'd be getting married. He had the slightest feeling he'd forgotten something.

"So are you going to your wedding barefoot?" asked Hermione as she came into Ron's room. She was in the emerald green bridesmaid dress Ginny had picked out with her. Her hair was sleek and shiny again and pulled up into a knot.

"Oh... No," he said as he found his shoes and pulled them on.

"Everything's ready and guests should be getting here soon. Ron come with me and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to wait in the kitchen."

"Okay."

He followed them downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked outside and saw that everything was set up. Chairs were lined up outside and the place where Ginny and Harry would be wed was decorated extravagantly. The leaves had been bewitched, by no one other than Hermione, to shine an emerald green. Harry could hear Mrs.Weasley running around making last minute fixes and adjustments. He guessed 'a simple wedding is all we want' went right through her ears. Suddenly the air started to fill with loud _pop!_'s. He saw Luna and her dad appear, Neville with his grandmother, Seamus, and Dean. To his amusement, he saw that Hagrid had flown Buckbeak to the wedding. Soon he heard a great roar behind him and he spun around. Andromeda had just walked out of the fire place. She had Teddy with her, who was almost two years old, and was now capable of walking.

"Harry!" squealed Teddy as he ran (or stumbled) over to Harry. 'Harry' and 'grandma' were a few of the many words Teddy had learned to say. Harry gave Teddy a hug, picked him up, and placed him in his lap.

"Hey! You look _very_ nice," said Harry. Teddy had on the tiniest set of dress robes Harry had ever seen and his hair was changing colors every second.

"He's missed you," said Andromeda.

"Well, I've missed him, too."

"How are things going at home?"

"Oh they're good. A little bit harder now though, with this one being able to run around the house."

"Well any time you need help just let me know, I'd love to take Teddy for a day once and while. Give you a break, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said kindly.

"Andromeda!" cried Molly as she came into the kitchen. "Come, come. I'll show you your seat. Teddy you need to stay with Harry since you're the ring bearer."

"Okay," said Teddy happily.

"Where's juh-juh...jenny?" asked Teddy. He still had trouble with Ginny's name.

"Ginny? I don't know, but you'll see her soon."

**X**xxx**X**

"Teddy, the rings," said the man who was wedding them. He was the same man who had done Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Teddy awkwardly walked towards Harry and gave him Ginny's ring. Then he handed Harry's ring to Ginny.

"Harry do you take Ginny to be your wife?" Harry looked at Ginny. She looked beautiful. Her dress was simple and white. There was a dark green ribbon around her waist and her dress had thin straps. It went down to the floor and she was wearing a long veil. Her hair was curled. He placed the ring on her finger.

"I do."

"And Ginny, do you take Harry to be your husband?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed the ring on Harry's finger.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Harry did. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and heard George wolf-whistle in the distance. When he looked up, Molly and Hermione were crying, Ron was grinning, and everyone else was positively beaming.

"Harry! Harry!" squealed Teddy as he pulled on Harry's robes. "Is there cake?"

Everyone laughed. Harry picked up Teddy and put him on his shoulders. He put his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Yes, there's going to be cake," he laughed.

-------------------------

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**thanks to all who have so far, you know who you are. (no pun intented)**


	11. The Reception

**Chapter 11: The Reception**

"Let's get this party started!" said Ron as he flicked his wand. Hermione did the same and the chairs found their way to tables and a shining, dark green dance floor appeared. A stage appeared also. It had a set of drums, guitars, and microphones on it.

"Ginny, you know how I told you I'd take care of the music?" asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Well..."

Suddenly The Wierd Sisters took the stage. 

"No way!" said Ginny.

"They were happy to do it, actually," explained Harry.

"This is awesome!" squealed Ginny. Harry knew she loved The Wierd Sisters. The lead singer went up to the microphone. 

"Now this song is for the bride and groom. Congratulations."

A slow song started playing and Harry and Ginny started to dance. After about half of the song everyone else was invited to dance. Ron and Hermione showed up next to them as well as Neville and Luna. After a lot of dancing they brought out the cake and Ginny and Harry cut it.

"If you stuff this cake in my face I'll hex you," said Ginny through a smile as they got their picture taken for the thousandth time.

"Fine," he said as he fed her a piece of cake.

"Oh, you have beetle in your hair," he said. He reached up and brushed it off. It flew into a tree nearby.

"Ginny! 'Arry!"

Harry and Ginny turned to see Fleur rushing up to them. She had become very round. The baby's due date was in around 3 months. She swept down and kissed them both on each cheek.

"Congratulations!" she said through a huge smile.

Ginny was grinning. Harry bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't laugh."

"Thanks Fleur," Ginny said immediately.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her through the throng of dancers. They took their seats next to Ron and Hermione. 

"Congratulations you two," said Hermione when they sat down.

"Thanks," said Ginny. "Did you see Fleur?"

"Yeah, she's gotten pretty round," said Hermione. Harry couldn't help but notice a smirk on her face. 

"Did she say whether it was a boy or a girl?" asked Harry.

"No she wouldn't tell anyone and neither will Bill," said Ron.

"Harry! Juh, juh-- JENNY!" yelled Teddy. They all turned to see Teddy attempting to run over to them. Harry got up and helped him. When they reached the table Ginny picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"Did you like the cake?" she asked. Teddy nodded vigorously. She grinned. "Good. Do you want to dance?" He nodded again. She stood up and placed him on her hip. She went out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Teddy was smiling and giggling. Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny. She was so good with kids.

"Mate, the last time I saw that look on your face it was when Fleur had used Polyjuice Potion and was looking at Bill." Harry snapped back to reality immediately. He could feel himself going red. He had remembered how queasy he felt when he had seen Fleur make that face at Bill.

"Sorry," he said, fully embarassed.

"Don't be," interjected Hermione. "You love her. Don't be ashamed!"

"I'm not! I'll prove it to you," Harry said as he flicked a beetle off their table. With that said, he got up and started to dance with Ginny and Teddy. It looked like everyone was having a good time. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were dancing, Alicia and George had gone off somewhere about a half an hour ago, Ron and Hermione were still sitting together (not arguing for once), and Hagrid was talking to Charlie. Harry felt a little odd dancing like this, but it was fun. He could see flashes of cameras going off every few minutes and saw drinks flying across the lawn when someone wanted one. _Not bad_ he thought_ atleast no one's here to mess it up._

**X**xxx**X**

After everyone was thoroughly exausted Mrs.Weasley flicked her wand and the lawn was cleaned up. She went inside with Mr.Weasley, closely followed by Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Harry said good-bye to Hagrid and, grabbing Ginny's hand, went off to find Teddy and Andromeda.

"Remember what I said earlier," Harry told her. "I'll take Teddy for a while anytime you need."

"Thanks, I will."

"Bye Harry! And... Ginny!" said Teddy, finally saying Ginny's name right. Harry hugged his godson and after Ginny had said good-bye, Andromeda and Teddy went into the kitchen to go home via Floo Pouder. Harry and Ginny walked inside and went into the living room. Harry had seen Ron bring Hermione upstairs and didn't want to walk in on... well... whatever it was they were doing. 

"Have you seen George and Alicia?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled and muttered something about a private place in the backyard. Harry and Ginny were suddenly snogging fiercly. After while, when he knew where things were headed, Ginny broke away from him.

"I'm really tired," she said. He got the point. After that they just sat on the couch, and before long Ginny was fast asleep in his arms. He soon fell asleep, too.

--------------------------------

**Yay! My writer's block is gone! Once I figure out where Ginny and Harry are going to go on their honeymoon I'll put the new chapter up. Please Review! (:**


	12. Just to Let You Know

**Hello everyone. **

**Just wanted to let you know some things. I'm still going to be writing new chapters for this story, but I've decided to start a new one. It is, again, based between the last chapter of the seventh book and the epilogue. I've just been thinking how fast this story is going (with all the fast forwards and such). The new one will have similar things from this story, but a lot more details. It's kinda hard to explain. I'll start the other story, but I'll keep up with this one if people really want me to.**

**Let me know what you think, it'll really help.**


	13. Rita Skeeter

**Chapter 12: Rita Skeeter**

Harry woke up to find he was still on the couch. He was laying on his back and Ginny was on her stomach. She was half on him, half on the couch. They were both wearing what they were wearing yesterday. He had no idea how they could have possibly slept like that. He turned his head to look out the window. It was still pretty dark outside. It had to be before seven o clock. He slid off the couch and summoned his and Ginny's luggage. He looked at the clock on the table. It was around seven o' clock. He walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"Kreacher?" he whispered.

_**Crack.**_

In the silence of the morning Kreacher Apparating sounded like a gunshot. He hoped it hadn't woken Ginny up.

"Master called for Kreacher?"

"Yes, er, thank you again Kreacher for all you did during the battle-"

"Kreacher was happy to do it sir."

"-and I keep forgetting to ask you, but I've been wanting to move into Grimmauld Place once Ginny and I get back. We'll help you with everything when we get back as well as Hermione and Ron, but do you think you could get started without us? You could even go back to Hogwarts once we're finished if you want...?"

"Kreacher would like that very much. Kreacher will start the cleaning at once."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

With another crack the elf Disapparated. Harry walked back inside to find Ginny sitting on the couch with a glass in her hands reading a magazine. She had a look of extreme destain and disgust on her face.

"Good morning," he said as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I am going to _kill_ Rita Skeeter."

Harry did not have to ask why. Ginny handed him the magazine she had been reading.

"It just came by owl," said Ginny bitterly.

It was a copy of the most recent _Witch Weekly._ A large moving picture of Harry and Ginny dancing at the reception was on the cover. On the bottom left corner of the magazine cover was a large caption:

**HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY**

**IS HARRY POTTER REALLY IN LOVE? OR IS**

**'THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS' HIS WORST NIGHTMARE?**

**RITA SKEETER HAS THE REAL STORY ON THIS "COUPLE"**

**SEE PAGE 42 FOR MORE DETAILS**

Harry flipped quickly to page fourty-two.

**TRUE LOVE OR TRUE TORTURE?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

Has Harry Potter really found the right girl

for him? Yours truly has found out. The news

of his wedding was too good to pass up, so

your _Witch Weekly_ reporter did some digging.

Harry has always been seen smiling when seen

with a certain red head, but is he truly happy?

I couldn't help but overhear certain comments

made by Ginny Weasley (or Ginny Potter now)

at the reception. At weddings I did not think

it was customary to threaten to hex your new

husband if he fed you cake. Yes, this is what

I heard. So the question I ask myself is: Does

Harry Potter really love Ginny Weasley? Or is his

"love" for her really only because he is forced to

be with her? Wanting to find myself an answer

I came across Potter talking to his two accomp-

lises Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. What I

heard was no love confessions.

"You love her! Don't be ashamed!" said Miss Gran-

ger, age 19.

"I'm not!" was Mr.Potter's reply. But did I see a

look of uncertainy on 'the Chosen One's face? I

may wear glasses, but I can see when someone is

lying from a mile away. Will Mr.Potter find a way

out of Mrs.Potter's clutches. We'll soon find out.

Harry was speachless. He couldn't believe Rita Skeeter had been at their wedding. But how? He hadn't seen her at the wedding.

"This is ridiculous!" he said mostly to himself. He leaned over and kissed Ginny.

"I _love_ you," he said, looking her straight into her eyes.

"I love you too."

"I'm gunna go find Ron and Hermione and get changed so we can leave in a little while."

"Okay, I'm gunna go change too."

They got up and climbed the stairs. Ginny went into her bedroom and Harry climbed further up to Ron's room. He didn't really want to walk in on his best friends, but he needed to talk to them. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He was relieved to see they were up already. Ron was just finishing putting on his shirt when Harry walked in.

"Good morning," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Not for everyone," he snapped. When she looked taken aback he handed her the magazine. When she had finished reading it out loud her eyes were wide.

"That horrible woman!" she cried.

"That's messed up," said Ron.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked when Hermione looked as though she would faint.

"There was a beetle on our table," she said quietly. Harry was confused. Then it clicked.

"There was a beetle on our table," he repeated. "And there was a beetle in Ginny's hair when we were cutting the cake."

"Do you really think...?" said Ron quietly.

* * *

**I've decided to keep up with this story! Check out my other story, though. It's called 'Life Goes On'. Please review! (:**


End file.
